A messy affair
by Angel of bleach
Summary: A weird story about the lives of Kisuke, Ukitake, Byakuya and Gin... with love, loss and lots more


_**Notes: I know some of the characters might be OC… sorry… **_

_**Warning: Later chapters will contain sexual content or mention thereof**_

Urahara Kisuke and Ukitake Jushiro are the captains of the twelfth and thirteenth squad. They seem to be not very caught up in the morning rush as they are peacefully chatting over a cup of tea in the garden next to Ukitake's Koi pond.

I have to do more research on the new mixture of meds that is fast acting and long lasting, being head of the technology department has benefits. Kisuke thought to himself.

From a distance Kyoraku stood watching his life long friend and the new developments in his life. Ukitake wanted to laugh at something his special friend said, instead a raw almost hysterical cough slipped through the thin lips.

I shouldn't go over there... He felt a sharp stab of jealousy. He had HIM now and it pains me to admit that he is more equipped for Uki than I am. He turned around and walked away with a sigh.

Ukitake thought he saw a flutter of pink, he stared into his cup, bit his lip and desperately fought back the urge to go after Shunsui - his best friend, looking up he saw the quizzical expression his lover had on his face. He sighed inwardly and began explaining, "I thought I saw Shun just now..." Kisuke's brilliant mind caught up in an instant, "He has been avoiding you since we got involved, it seems to be bothering you a lot. Maybe the time has come to have a little talk with him."

Later that same day Ukitake went to squad 8 barracks. Surprised he stood in the office door. I know this time of day he'd already begun drinking, but to find him out cold snoring away is unlike him.

The squad 8 captain had felt his friend's reiatsu so he decorated a few empty sake bottles on the floor (surprisingly they weren't hard to find. To tell the truth he hadn't had even one drop of sake today, maybe he was falling ill, mental note: remember to ask Retsu about this later.) lay down beside them, put his hat over his face and faked a very believable snore. Smiling he thought that, that wasn't bad for the fifteen seconds he had to do it in. Shit! I almost reacted just now.

Ukitake was shaking his friend to try and wake him up with no success, he knew it was a lost case for today so he just left, greeting Shunsui's faithful vice captain on his way out.

Oh SUPER my captain is drunk and passed out AGAIN... Oh what's new? Sitting down at her desk ready to do ALL the work AGAIN, her captain got up and took the paperwork from her and went to his own desk, dismissing her with only a hint of a nod.

Stunned she stood up from her table freezing as confusion spread through her. Have I gone completely insane? Maybe it is the heavy work load and my brain got tired and broke down - forever. Have I fallen asleep at my desk? This is a very strange dream though. Pinching herself to confirm that she is in reality awake. Did I take a blow to the head in the last battle and now lying in the healing centre in a coma and this is hallucination? No, wait this is rather ridiculous. "C-captain?" She got out not trusting her voice at that moment. "Yes lieutenant?" He asked barely looking up from his the sheet in front of him.

"I demand to know what's going on! This is the last straw... I could take it when you disappeared all the time and you were very inappropriate at times, but this-"

He cut her off with a lift of his hand."You are still my Nanao chan and I will resume drinking shortly. I just need something different, please take your leave and go do all the things you never have time for. You are acting like an annoying girlfriend - I don't feel like dealing with it, okay?"

Meanwhile outside on the Kuchiki training grounds Byakuya is beating the hell out of a tree (which curses the day it was planted) to vent his anger. Just moments ago his grandfather and two other men, one from the elders and one from the academy were there. Telling me that I should calm down and not let my temper get in the way of logical thinking or else they won't let me graduate? Further humiliating me by assigning someone to help me find my 'quiet place'... Wonder who the unlucky- his thoughts are interrupted when he feels his hair in the wind. In one graceful, swift motion he turns, takes two steps. "Not today cat." Taking his hair tie back. "Bya-kuya?" Was all he heard before he left.

"That bra- I mean delightful young man? I have to train him? Why Yama-jii? Are you punishing me for something? I'm sorry!" Yamamoto stared blankly at Kyoraku then went on in an amused tone "that's an order" after a veeery long silence (o_o) "I refuse" Kyoraku closed his eyes and waited for the flames to wrap around his body, they never came. He took it as a good sign, opening one eye at a time and slowly backed away...

"Why me sensei? Have I angered you? I understand that this is a great honor and a big compliment but I don't know if I'm up to it" he lied and faked a cough for good measure. Ukitake being the good natured person he is the head captain knew he wouldn't just say no and sneak off when he fell asleep.

"Shunsui you bastard, it's your fault I got stuck with the Kuchiki brat!" Ukitake's voice sounded very loudly out of the hell butterfly. "I wish the damned insect had a volume control!" Shunsui said dismissing the butterfly. "Now now captain Kyoraku that isn't very nice, he's you friend, friends don't call friends insects..." Unohana said a few steps behind him. "Sorry Unoh- huh? Wait, what? I didn't mean he was... The butterfly and the..." Confused he looked at her not trying to continue. Giving him a genuine smile (not the creepy one she usually had) "Captain Kyoraku, I am very concerned for your health, mentally." He looked at her like she told him her hair braid was actually a beard... It does look like a beard doesn't it? He thought "what, why? I'm fine thank you very much." Tucking her hands into her sleeves he knew she meant business. "It's just that you do your paperwork, you haven't talked to Ukitake in more than 4 weeks and it is starting to alarm people that you don't go to sake parties either, Nanao said you haven't had any sake the past week and you don't seem to be flirting with her at all. In addition to all of that you came here seeking me for advice, you never stutter or stumble over your words like you did just now and you voice out your thoughts. By the way, my braid is NOT a beard." She added to prove her statements and ended with a creepy grin.

Shunsui pulled his hat lower to conceal his eyes. "I know, it feels like I'm losing my best friend and my mind. Do you have any idea what that's like?"

"Shun, you shouldn't be asking me questions, the question you need to ask yourself is: do I love him enough to let him go or am I going to lose him altogether?"

"How'd you know?"

For a while now Ukitake couldn't stop sneezing, amused and somewhat alarmed the noble watched the older man with big grey eyes and in a very out of character move he made Ukitake sit down, with his one hand he rubbed soothing circles on his back and with the other wiped his nose. Sheesh is this a joke? This guy is supposed to help me but he can't even stay on his feet... "Thank you Kuchiki san. Seems someone is having a very long discussion about me." He managed when the fit has calmed a bit. The young noble blushed a deep crimson "You may call me Byakuya, since we are going to spend quite some time together." The blush deepened at the thought. Ukitake is a very attractive man after all and Byakuya's hormones aren't exactly what one could call stable. "Are you alright Byakuya? You seem very flushed." Ukitake asked with genuine concern in his lovely brown eyes. "Y-yes thank you Captain!" Ukitake wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Don't be so nervous Byakuya, are you afraid of me? Do I seem cold to you?" He couldn't believe he just said that, usually comforting someone gave him great pleasure but now... He really felt like he didn't want to let the boy go. "Let's start with training, so you can get back to your life, I know you must hate being here, so I'll make it quick and as painless as possible, okay?"

Byakuya nodded but hadn't said a word since he blushed. What the hell, why am I so sad all of a sudden? I felt so warm inside and out when he held me like that speaking soft words, now it seems he can't wait to get rid of me. "Byakuya! Stop day dreaming and pay attention!" The white haired man's voice broke through his thoughts. The rest of the training session was about 2 hours in when Byakuya announced it was time for him to leave as he had a dinner to prepare for.

"What do you want?" Byakuya asked the figure sitting outside his window, he doesn't like to be interrupted while bathing. "My my, Bya seems we're a little irritated today." Gin said in a mocking tone. "Yes Gin, we are." Byakuya added in the same tone Gin had used.

It was nice being with Gin, he is everything Byakuya wasn't supposed to be, still the noble liked spending time with the boy from the Rukongai, he admired Gin's ability to sneak and the speed at which he did things he set his mind to. Byakuya one day overheard his grandfather scolding the kitchen staff because food went missing quite often lately, he decided to investigate, so he found a boy sneaking around, no shinigami or guard noticed but with the speed that Byakuya possessed he did, he started talking to the boy and found that he was interesting, now he slips Gin some food and money once in a while. Gin seems to also feel something akin to love for Byakuya. "I'm'a join the academy. I saw you trainin' wit' tha' capt'n and I wanna be one too." Gin told him in almost a whisper. A few minutes have passed and Byakuya joined Gin outside. "That is good news, you will be an excellent captain Gin. I will speak with you again, for now I have to take my leave." Gin pulled him back by his wrist, gave him one of the sweetest kisses ever and then just as sudden he was gone. Byakuya stood there shocked and pleased at the same time. _My first kiss..._

Days went by, Shunsui still avoiding Ukitake, Ukitake and Byakuya training, Kisuke busy in the lab and Gin watching Byakuya.

"Catch!" Ukitake yelled as he threw the water bottle. Byakuya caught it with ease. "Thank you Captain." For some reason Ukitake made him feel uncomfortable, this unknown to Ukitake didn't think anything of the touches and glances they stole from one another. Gin noticed and so did Kisuke unlike Kisuke, Gin got really seriously jealous at the sight of his boyfriend being this close to an older man, never mind older man just… anyone in particular...

Ukitake knew the mischievous glint in his lover's eyes, it's the one he had when he wanted to be extremely kinky. Being in the position that they were Ukitake did not mind at all... Lying on his futon after taking a long, hot shower together. Arms and legs tangled, exchanging soft kisses and caresses. Ukitake felt Kisuke grow hard from the familiar soft skin under his skilful hands, so he deepened the kisses to slow passionate ones. Kisuke pulled away and looked into his eyes. With impatience not usually associated with him Ukitake looked back, "what is it, why are we stopping?" Kisuke gave a gorgeous grin, "would you like to top?" "But you alway-" a knock on the front door interrupted them and Ukitake got up and dressed to see who it is. "What the hell? This better be import...ant" Kyoraku was standing at his door. "Sorry, I could come back if this is an inconvenient time."

"It... Actually. No it's fine."

**To be continued…**


End file.
